Highschool of the Dead: Slapping and Zambies
by milliondollargal
Summary: This story is very similar to Nether750's 'Highschool of the dead: Relationships and Zambies' so first, please go and read her story. Takashi and co. set out on their survival adventure. Slow updates! SaekoXTakashi and lonely, bitchy Rei.


Fanfic H.O.T.D chapter 1

The rising sun illuminates the misty autumn sky and shines through the HumVee windows, waking up Takashi. He stretches,his legs and and arms, and stands up. He is almost too tall for the roof so he crouches down, trying to sneak out to get some fresh air. When he starts for the door, he stops . Rei is sleeping bang in the middle of the path to the door

*Oh God! If I wake her up she will slap the crap out of me*

Slowly he takes a long stride over his sleeping ex. He breathes in as he steps out of the Van. The outside air fills his lungs and he smiles. He walks to a nearby river and strokes his hand along the smooth current of the water.

"I'm glad your having fun -_-" says a flat voice behind him.

"Oh...hi Saya" he says without turning round.

Saya scowls at him.

*Don't act all dismissive dumbass* she thinks.

Eventually, after a long silence, Takashi looks at Saya. He instantly blushes afterwards as Saya Takagi is wearing a tight green tank top and tiny shorts, this is only covered by a small white dressing gown, which is not tied up.

"What!" She barked. "What's the matter with you!...We'll"

Clearly Saya was not about to let Takashi go back to the van without making him squirm.

*Wow...How stupid can you get...Well...you can get Hirano stupid but...that's a whole new level.*

"What do you want Takagi!?" Takashi yells. She just stares at him open-mouthed. Then he realises what he has done. In seconds they were starting to arrive. "Saya! Grab stones and throw them!" Takashi ordered.

"Uh...uh...Okay?!" She replies, half angry and half terrified, both with Takashi. The two teens grabb handfuls of stones from the river bank and throw. Stones rain down on the dead, the blows not strong enough to knock out, but strong enough to injure and slow down. "Keep throwing!" Says Saya, not wanting to be too loud so to not attract more if them. Takashi just nods. Soon after Saeko comes rushing out the van, Zeke at her heels.

"What the hell is going out he-" Saeko stops. "Oh Crap" she whispers. She disappears into the van for a second then reappears with her shiny katana.

She hops down from the van, turns, stops and looks at the dead and says "So...let's have some fun." Her metallic blue eyes flash scarlet as she goes in for the kill. The blade comes down on each zombie one by one. Blood is flying everywhere but she doesn't notice. More zombies appear but it's as if there is nothing she cannot handle. Takashi can't help but feel scared of this violet haired samurai and also attracted. Finally no zombies are left and Saeko is standing still in the midst of the foggy battlefield.

"Ok Shizuka." Says Saeko Busijima more cheerfully than usual."Take a right here...yep...then straight ahead..."

The gang are in the HumVee on the way to a safe house they found in a Luxury hotel that Saeko stayed in when she was younger. But Takashi is staring out of the van window.

*Woah... busujima was really amazing out there. She really saved our asses...* he thinks. His daydreaming is rudely interrupted by Rei Miyamoto, who had been missing her crush. "Hey Takashi!" She says fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously. "I haven't talked to you in a while!"

*Yeah and let's keep it that way. This is all awkward enough!* he thinks

"Have you been avoiding me!?" She giggles and puts her skinny hand on his shoulder, making his cheeks flush deep pink. She giggles more as she slips her slender body on his lap. That's when he sees the alcohol flask marked ST slipping out of her shorts pocket.

Takashi rolls his eyes.

Rei is stroking his face when Saeko walks past. She stops and looks at them. Her eyes drift to Takashi's and she sighs. Then she sits down in the seat behind him without a second glance.

*Oh god!* Takashi thinks. *Thanks Rei! Now Busijima thinks something's going on between us.*

He shoves her of his lap and onto the floor.

"HEY!" Rei screams "What the hell was that for!"

"Uh..uh nothing." He stutters. He hears subtle giggling from behind him. Saeko has her hand to her mouth and her shoulders shaking slightly.


End file.
